Harry Potter and The Darkness Within
by DarkPhoenixRises
Summary: *WARNING* this story will be tragic. call it whatever you want. OOC, AU, whatever. The new generation will be faced with a darkness they've never encountered before. A new war will be started that will test their faith, strength and will. Are they up for the challenge? There will be many obstacles to overcome for the new generation one of which include death. You've been warned.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing nor is copyright intended.**

_**A/N: you're all probably wondering why I would write a story like this.. it's me as an author exploring the genres. I'm going to write three chapters of this story, after that it is up to you, readers, whether you want me to continue this story or not. the story will be from Rose's point of view. not first person though. this is the prologue. *WARNING* major character deaths just in this prologue alone. if you don't like it, don't read. you have been warned.**_

Prologue: Once best friends, now enemies

Ron and Hermione Weasley were sitting in their living room waiting for their childhood best friend Harry Potter to show up. They told him they needed to talk, Hermione was nervous. It wasn't going to be a normal talk, it was an intervention. She couldn't help but worry and found herself tapping one foot nervously. Rose was out shopping with her friends and Hugo was with his grandparents. In case things went awry, Hermione did not want them at home. She didn't have time to dwell on her thoughts as their sensors started going off letting them know Harry has arrived. Hermione took a deep breath and Ron shifted in his seat.

There was a knock at the door and Hermione said, "Come in" without getting up from her spot. Ron told Harry they were in the living room. When Harry entered the living room, he had a smile on his face. Ron and Hermione tried smiling but it probably looked like grimaces.

"What's up?" Harry asked, his brows furrowing a little.

"Have a seat." Hermione said, gesturing to the chair in front of them.

Harry sat down, albeit, cautiously.

"Mate, we need to talk about what's been going on lately."

Harry's face hardened a little. Hermione could tell he already knew what they wanted to talk about. He always tensed a little when they talked about this particular subject. "Is something wrong?" Harry asked.

"Well, yeah. 'Mione and I think you're taking your revenge a little too far."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Hermione felt it was her time to step in. "Harry…" she began cautiously, not wanting to startle her best friend too much. "We think you should stop. I mean, it was fine when it was the former Death Eaters, but their children too?"

"We have to snuff out their entire bloodline or they will keep trying to revive Voldemort whether it's now or in the distant future."

Ron flinched at the name. He still wasn't used to hearing it.

"Harry, he's gone. He's not coming back. There's no way they could bring him back. And even if they manage it, he won't be the same." Hermione replied.

"Still. We're not taking any chances."

"Don't you think it's time to stop? We did help you with the old followers, and I admit, we even took some satisfaction in getting rid of them. But this whole snuffing their children out thing, we can't take part in that. We have to think about our children and our careers. What if we were to get caught?"

"We're not going to get caught, Hermione."

"Be that as it may, Ron and I cannot take part in this anymore."

"So what are you saying? You'd rather sit idly by and wait for Voldemort to rise again?"

"No, that's not what we are saying. We are saying that we don't have a vendetta against the former Death Eaters' children. And you shouldn't either. They're just children, Harry."

"That's fine if you don't want anything to do with it anymore. I'm still going to continue, though."

"Mate, we can't remain quiet if you are going to continue. Me and 'Mione will have to turn you in."

"What?" Harry's whole body stiffened. "After everything I've done for you two, you're just going to turn me in? After slaying Voldemort and ridding our future of dark days?!"

"Harry, please!" Hermione pleaded. "We can't just let you kill innocent children and have it on our conscience. We have to do the right thing!"

"Their parents weren't innocent!"

"Yes, we whole heartedly agree but until we have any concrete evidence of the children being the same way, we have to live and let live. We've had our revenge. We're not going to breathe a word of what happened to the old Death Eaters, but like Ron said, we cannot remain quiet if their children start turning up dead. Don't you think it's time to say that Voldemort and his reputation suffered enough? Isn't that why we started this thing, so that Voldemort can get the suffering he deserved?"

"HE DIDN'T SUFFER ENOUGH!" Harry jumped up from his chair. "I wish I made him suffer more before I killed him! All the murders and crimes he committed! Killing my parent's, my godfather, Dumbledore, Dobby and countless others! He will NEVER suffer enough!" Harry's chest was rising and falling rapidly after his rant.

"Mate, we know. He got my brother too, remember?"

"EXACTLY! And you just want to stop now? Why not just kill off the whole Death Eater bloodline?"

"Because it's not up to us to judge if their bloodlines are bad or not. Please don't let this get ugly, Harry. We're your best friends, have been since our Hogwarts days."

"What do you mean 'let this get ugly'?"

"We'll do what's necessary to stop you." Hermione said as she rose up from the sofa she was sitting on, Ron following shortly.

Harry backed up a little and drew his wand from his pocket. "You wouldn't…"

"I'm sorry to say, but we would. You're getting out of line. Let us help you."

"You're making me sound like I'm off my rocker! Just like Fudge made Dumbledore sound like he was mad!"

"Harry, please calm down. We're not making you sound like anything. Can we please discuss this rationally?"

"This discussion is over!" Harry slashed his wand through the air like a knife. Ron threw up a shield just in time to block the attack. Hermione drew her wand and flicked it. Harry dodged the attack just in time. "My own friends!"

"We have no choice" Ron said sadly.

The duel was on. Hexes and spells and even Unforgivables were being thrown back and forth. Sofas, picture frames, vases, and even parts of the walls and floor were destroyed. Hermione had predicted something like this would happen. She was grateful her children weren't here to see this. Ron and Hermione managed to corner Harry.

"Please stop, Harry. We will stop if you stop." Hermione pleaded.

"NO! Not until I feel Voldemort's memory has suffered enough!"

Harry then pulled out something Ron and Hermione hadn't seen since 1998: The Elder Wand. Ron and Hermione exchanged horrified glances and backed up a little. Harry came at them with full force, slashing his wand through the air like a sword. Ron took a hit to the left arm and started bleeding profusely. Hermione was slammed in the chest from a spell she did not know. They found themselves being cornered.

Hermione stepped her advances up, using dark spells and hexes she thought she'd never use in a million years. She felt she had no choice. She could not and would not let Harry win. Because if Harry were to win, that would mean their deaths. Hermione knew each side was battling until their last dying breath, it was in their bloods. Harry couldn't focus on them both at the same time. Hermione took her chance when Harry was focusing on Ron.

"_CRUCIO_!" she screamed. Harry fell to his knees, holding his head and crying in agony. Tears were falling from Hermione's eyes. How did everything get this bad? Torturing her best friend with an Unforgivable Curse. Harry seemed to be fighting the curse. He slowly stood up. Ron was standing motionlessly still, stunned from the scene happening in front of him. He, too, was wondering how things had gotten so bad.

Harry was quick as a snake as he said, "_AVADA KEDAVRA_!" Ron didn't have a chance to dodge. He turned to Hermione quickly just as the killing curse hit him. He flew back and hit the wall, falling to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"NOOOOOO!" Hermione screamed and bolted towards her husband's lifeless body. She grabbed him and hugged him to her chest, sobbing loudly. Harry seemed a bit dazed from having to kill one of his best friends. Hermione saw that Harry was dazed and took her chance.

She stood up, pointed her wand and said, "_Legilimens_!"

Hermione flicked through Harry's memories quickly, finding the ones she wanted to show him. It was Harry's first memory with Ron on the Hogwarts Express. She flicked through more and found another when they fought off a troll to save Hermione.

Harry was holding his head and yelling "Stop!"

Hermione knew Occlumency was his weakest subject. "NO! I want to show you all the memories of our times together! I want you to feel the pain and agony of losing one of your best friends! You killed him like he was no better than a Death Eater! Your very first friend at Hogwarts!" Hermione started sobbing half ways through her sentence. "How could you Harry! After everything we've all been through!"

She kept flicking through the most important memories. Memories of them laughing, smiling, hugging, fighting side by side. The last memory she managed to show him was of Ron asking Harry to be Rose's godfather. "STOPPPPPPP!" Harry screamed and finally managed to block Hermione out of his mind. Hermione brandished her wand and slashed it through the air, making Harry cry out as a gash formed on his chest.

"Fight me, you coward!" Hermione screamed, more tears pouring down her face.

"No…" Harry sad, shaking his head. His own tears started pouring.

"FIGHT ME!" Hermione sent a force strong enough to blow Harry back. He flew back and hit the wall. "If you don't fight me, I'll kill you." Hermione's anger got the best of her. Hate and anger started flowing through her veins, seeping into her brain. She raised her wand over her head in a circle and brought it down on the spot where Harry was.

Harry was too quick though, he got out of the way just in time. A large portion of the spot where he just escaped from was burned and blackened. Hermione slashed her wand again and flames flickered out and engulfed Harry. Harry dissipated the flames and tried to disarm her. Hermione was too quick though and darted to the left.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" she yelled. A green burst of light shot out of her wand aimed at Harry.

Harry literally had to jump out of the way, landing on his side on the floor. He aimed his wand at Hermione and regretfully said, "_Avada Kedavra_."

Hermione closed her eyes and mouth, awaiting the curse. She wouldn't have had time to dodge it. The curse hit her in the chest and she flew back and landed on her husband's body. Harry got to his feet and stood in front of their broken lifeless bodies. He let out a yell of agony, pain and misery. He yelled nonstop for at least two minutes. He looked around at the wreckage, thinking of what to do. He didn't want to be blamed for this. He couldn't be blamed if he wanted to carry out his plan.

As he exited the house, he pointed his wand in the air and said, "_Morsmordre_"

A skull and serpent that hasn't been seen in over two decades formed on top of Ron and Hermione's house.

**_A/N: As I've already warned, there was going to be major character deaths :( and there's still going to be deaths in the coming chapters because a new war will start. _**

**Next time on Harry Potter and The Darkness Within: Rose comes home to find the Dark Mark above her house. she doesn't know what the Dark Mark is but she knows it's a bad omen. how will she take her parent's death? a will was left behind with a cryptic message from her mother. will Rose figure out what it means? stay tuned readers! **


	2. A Funeral That Rivaled Dumbledore's

**Disclaimer: it's pretty depressing that I don't own anything :( :P Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing nor is copyright intended.**

_**A/N: i was going to include the will in this one but i decided to save it until the next chapter. enjoy!**_

A Funeral That Rivaled That of Albus Dumbledore

Her day started off so innocently. Her best friends called and asked her to go to the mall. They shopped, they had lunch, they shopped some more. Rose found a cute pair of high heels that would go with a skirt she had in her closet.

They stopped by Diagon Alley after the mall and visited her Uncle George at his joke shop. He asked them to try out his new product which made your hair sparkle a certain color. The last thing they did before leaving Diagon Alley was grabbing a frozen yogurt at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

Rose and her two best friends, Kianna and Mimi, apparated back to Godric's Hollow. They were going to sit in Rose's room and try on all the clothes and shoes they bought. As soon as they got on the street, Rose immediately noticed a skull with a serpent coming out of its mouth in the sky. She vaguely remembered reading about it somewhere. Not even a minute later she realized the skull and serpent were hovering right above her house. Fear squeezed her heart, and she broke out in a run.

"Rose! What's wrong?" Mimi asked, following behind Rose.

She didn't answer as her heart started racing. Her heart wasn't racing because of running, it was racing because she was scared about what awaited her upon entering the house. Both of her best friends were following close behind her in case they were needed. They knew the skull and serpent did not bode well either.

As Rose flung the door open, it almost fell off its hinges. The sight that greeted her made her gasp. Picture frames and vases were destroyed. Parts of the floor and walls were either singed or had holes in them. Rose drew her wand and slowly made her way to the living room. She wasn't prepared for what she found. There on the floor, were her parent's lifeless bodies. A screamed escaped from the middle of her chest and she ran towards them. Two arms caught her around the elbow before she could get any closer. She kept screaming and thrashing, trying to get to her parent's.

"Rose! Stop! We shouldn't be here right now! We need to call someone!" Mimi said, trying to hold her friend back.

"LET ME GO! I NEED TO GET TO THEM! I HAVE TO HELP THEM!"

"Rose, it's too late. They're gone. There's nothing we can do." Kianna choked out, tears running down her face.

Rose realized she was still holding her wand. She swiped it through the air and her friend's were thrown to the wall. She bolted to her mom and held her body to her chest. She pointed her wand at her mom's chest and said, "_Rennervate_!" Nothing happened. She said the spell over and over again with no success. Mimi went to call the Ministry and Rose's family to let them know what happened. Kianna knelt down beside Rose and put her hand on her shoulder for support.

"Why isn't it working? It should be working. WHY ISN'T IT WORKING KIANNA?!" Rose looked desperately at her best friend.

Kianna only shook her head in response.

Rose stopped trying the spell and just held her mom. She started rocking back and forth, crying. Not even ten minutes later, everyone started showing up. Ministry officials took away her parent's bodies. Her grandparent's showed up, along with the rest of the Weasleys and Potters. Neville and Hannah Longbottom and their children showed up. It was a blur to Rose who showed up after that.

She stayed close to her grandma Molly, hugging her. Hugo was being held at the Burrow, he was only 15. The family didn't want him seeing the ruins of the living room. It was a truly horrifying scene. Whatever happened, her parent's put up a hell of a fight. The living room was completely destroyed. The family was going to have a meeting about what to do about the house, that would wait for later though.

Molly led Rose out of the house so that they could apparate to the Burrow. It was jungle outside on the street. Hordes of reporters were trying to get the details on what happened. Vultures, was the only thing Rose thought. Once she got to the Burrow, she immediately went to sleep. She couldn't handle being around anyone right now. Her two best friends went home at Rose's insistence. Rose entered the room she would be sleeping on. She climbed on the bed and curled up with a pillow to her chest. She silently wept, thinking about her mom and dad. How was she supposed to go on? It was a good thing she was 17 and had just graduated from Hogwarts. She wouldn't be able to withstand jumping on the train in September.

She forgot about Hugo. September was about a month away. She wondered how he took the news. There was a light knock on the door. Rose was going to get up and tell whoever it was that she didn't want to see anyone right now, but the door opened a little and Hugo peaked in. Rose sat up and opened her arms, waiting for him to hug her. He climbed into the bed with her and she held him to her chest tightly. He started crying, the sobs shaking his body. Rose cried too, feeling the pain he was feeling. He was too young to lose both his parent's.

Twenty minutes later, Hugo fell asleep. Rose fell asleep afterwards. Her dreams were full of nightmares about her parent's, each more frightening than the last. She dreamed of a hundred dementors swarming her house. Her parent's tried to fight them off but they were overrun.

The nightmare swirled and there was a hooded figure laughing while her parent's were kneeling on the floor begging for their lives. A jet of green light burst from the hooded figure's wand and before it hit her parent's, the nightmare swirled again.

In this nightmare, Rose was stunned outside her house. She couldn't move, only look. Her body was pointed towards the house, to see everything that was going to happen. She couldn't see who her parent's were fighting, but they were giving it all they got. Dark magic rocked the house, making it creak loudly. Rose kept straining against the magical hold that had her stunned. Her dad stumbled out the front door, bleeding non-stop. Rose couldn't even scream. Her dad reached out towards her and fell on the porch steps. Rose saw him took his last breaths silently. She wanted to scream, to brandish her wand and help her mom. She couldn't do anything. She heard her mom scream loudly. Tears started running down Rose's face. A bloody hand tried to use the window for support to get up. Rose realized it was her mom's hand. Before her face could be seen, a bright green flash of light illuminated the entire living room.

Rose jerked awake, cold sweat was running down her face. She still felt stunned like in the dream. It was then she realized it was Hugo holding her. She was grateful she hadn't wakened him. She put her arms back around him and fell asleep again.

The next day, Rose went down to breakfast. She saw the Daily Prophet sitting on the table. She picked it up to see what it had to say.

**A Grisly Scene in Godric's Hollow**  
_Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Hermione Jean Weasley nee Granger_  
_ and Auror Ronald Bilius Weasley were found dead in their home yesterday afternoon. _  
_The Ministry was at a loss about what happened._  
_ 'It happened in the middle of the day!' a horrified onlooker commented._  
_ Like James and Lily Potter's death, the house was in ruins._  
_ Is Godric's Hollow cursed?_  
_ There are confirmed reports of two families leaving the lane immediately after the discovery of_

Rose threw the newspaper back on the table. "Bunch of rubbish" she muttered to herself.

...

The funeral was set for August 1st. Like Dumbledore's, the family agreed to do it outside. It was a beautiful day. The sun shone bright, birds were singing, a light breeze kept it cool. The ceremony was held in Godric's Hollow. Afterwards, they would walk to the graveyard, where her parent's would be laid to rest.

There were 500 chrome blue chairs set up, but the prophet predicted at least a 1000 people were going to show up. Ron and Hermione Weasley were well respected in the Wizarding World, so it was only natural that a lot of people would show up. Among the Weasley, Potter, Longbottom, Lovegood family were: Headmistress McGonagall, all the professors from Hogwarts, Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hagrid and his wife Madame Maxime, house elves from all over because of her mother's S.P.E.W. campaign, the entire Magical Law Enforcement and Auror Department, high school friends, and countless others that Rose did not know personally. It was a spectacular turnout

Rose, Hugo, her paternal and maternal grandparents, Harry, Ginny and their children were in the front row. Rose's two best friends and their parent's were one row behind her. The same little tufty-haired man in plain black robes that delegated Dumbledore's funeral spoke at her parent's funeral. Rose didn't listen to anything he was saying.

Her parent's were laying on the table, no coffin or anything. With Rose and Hugo's permission, her parent's were going to get the same tomb Albus Dumbledore got with magic. Bright blue satin sheets were covering her parent's bodies with the exception of their faces. After the little tufty-haired wizard was done, several people stood at the podium to say kind words about her parent's. Rose was the last to stand at the podium and speak. She wanted to read a poem that she found. She softly cleared her throat and spoke in a loud, clear voice for everyone to hear.

"Do not stand at my grave and weep, I am not there; I do not sleep. I am a thousand winds that blow, I am the diamond glints on snow, I am the sunlight on ripened grain, I am the gentle autumn's rain." Rose's voice broke a little and a single tear strolled down her cheek. "When you awaken in the morning's hush, I am the swift uplifting rush of quiet birds in circling flight. Do not stand at my grave and cry, I am not there; I did not die. Thank you."

The crowd clapped as Rose sat back down. The poem had made many of the people who attended tear up. Rose smiled a little when she heard the loud honking noise of Hagrid blowing his nose.

Bright blue flames erupted from the satin sheets covering her parent's: They started swirling and swallowing their bodies whole. Once the flames engulfed them, it started rising up, forming a tomb. A bright light burst out as the tomb was finished. A lot of the attendees gasped and some clapped.

Three men stood on each side of both tombs. They used their wands to levitate the tombs to carry them to carts pulled by Thestrals. All the attendees stood as the tombs were levitated. Rose, Hugo, both sets of grandparents, Harry and his family were the first to start following behind the tombs. Everyone else followed behind.

They slowly made their way to the graveyard. Once at the graveyard, the same wizards levitated the tombs to their final resting ground. Magic was used to make the dirt cover the tombs. When all was done, Rose put an assortment of roses on top of their graves. The bouquet of roses ranged from red, yellow, white and even blue roses. Hugo had a bouquet made up of delphiniums and jasmines, both blended beautifully. The oddest of all the flowers that were put on their graves had to be her Uncle Harry's. He had a bouquet different from his family's flowers. Rose realized his bouquet was made up of purple hyacinths.

Really odd indeed.

_**for Hugo and Harry's flower meanings, you can look them up on google.**_

**Next time on Harry Potter and The Darkness Within: The will of Ronald and Hermione Weasley is read. a cryptic message is left for Rose in the will. nobody but Rose knows it's cryptic. Will she figure out what it is? she also finds out the meaning of the flowers Harry placed on her parent's graves. What will happen?**

**o.O**


	3. The Truth I Didn't Want To Know

**Disclaimer: I own nothing nor is copyright intended**

The Truth I Didn't Want To Know

Rose was currently depressed. She had been since her parent's funeral. It had been a few weeks since then. Hugo seemed to be more matured. It only saddened Rose to know he was more mature. It meant his childhood was ripped away by whoever murdered their parent's. Losing both parents at 15 and having to go back to school in the fall, Rose couldn't imagine it. The very world he walks on was ripped out from underneath him.

Hugo kept crawling into bed with Rose every night since the funeral, she didn't mind. If it meant keeping the night demons away from his dreams, Rose was glad to do it. Rose didn't know if Hugo realized she was so depressed. She was hardly eating, talking or doing activities. Her friends were starting to worry about her, so was her grandmother. Right now though, Hugo needed Rose more than she needed him; they both needed each other.

Rose kept dreaming of darkness shadowing the world, seeping into their bodies. The skull and serpent Rose saw above her parent's house was ten times bigger in her dream. It would watch as the darkness spread everywhere. She kept repeatedly having this dream. She wondered if it was trying to tell her something. She couldn't be sure. The weird thing about the dream was that the darkness was a slow process. It wasn't quick, it moved silently, more deadly. Rose got the chills whenever she thought about it.

"Rose…" Hugo started, his voice sounded so small, so childish. It made Rose's heart ache just hearing it. "Yes, Hugo?"

"Do you think… mom and dad put up a good fight? Do you really believe they went down fighting?"

Rose's breath hitched a bit, not enough for Hugo to realize though. "Yes, I believe it. Dad was an Auror and we both know mom was smart. Being smart means she studied a lot of spells and hexes. Even though we've never really seen her duel, I think she was great at it. So, to answer your question, yes they put up a real good fight."

"Why did they die then?"

"Hugo it's not good to dwell on questions like that. I know it's hard, but it's for the better. Let's get some sleep now."

Hugo snuggled more comfortably and drifted off to sleep.

...

The third week in August a ministry official stopped by the Burrow. He said he was there to read the final will and testament of Ron and Hermione Weasley. Rose found it a bit odd that it took them three weeks to finally read the will but she shrugged it off for now. Everything was split equally between Rose and Hugo. The family decided to fix the living room of the house. After it was fixed, it was up to Rose or Hugo if they wanted to live there.

The only thing that really stood out in the will was letters for Rose and Hugo. The 'P.S.' part was what confused Rose a little bit. It said, 'When times get hard and it seems like there's no light among the darkness, remember this saying: A rose is still a rose, so rise above it.' The sentence at the end got Rose thinking but she wouldn't let it show because the ministry official seemed to be a bit nosy. He was watching them with interest as they both read their letters, like he was expecting some reaction. After the ministry official left, Rose thought about the sentence her mom gave her. It was an odd reference. Rose could've sworn she heard it somewhere before. She put it to the back of her mind for now.

Hugo wanted Rose to go with him to Diagon Alley to purchase the stuff he needed for school. Rose was kind of glad she went with him because people were staring when they got to the alley. Rose whispered to Hugo to just never mind and go about their day normally. After Hugo got everything he needed, they decided to stop in and check on George at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. His children Fred and Roxanne were helping him today. George showed Hugo all the latest products.

"How are you doing?" Roxanne asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine." Rose replied. "The reading of the will was today."

"How did that go?"

"A bit odd. The ministry official seemed interested in our reactions of the will or something. That's what it seemed like anyways."

"Ugh. That's gotta be annoying."

"Yeah and people kept staring at us too. I felt like telling them to just mind their own business and let us shop."

"It's to be expected though. Your parent's did help Harry take down Voldemort after all. They were well known and respected in the Wizarding World."

"Yeah I know. That's why I held my tongue."

They spent about a half hour in their uncle's shop. On the way home Rose kept running the last sentence in her mother's letter over and over in her head. 'A rose is still a rose, so rise above it.' It finally hit Rose when they arrived at the Burrow by Apparition.

** Flashback**

_ It was just after Rose's graduation ceremony from Hogwarts. Her dad and Hugo were outside preparing for a little party they were having for Rose's graduation. It was only Rose and her mother in the house. Her mother asked Rose to join her in the living room. When Rose got to the living room, her mother showed her a spot on the wall behind the sofa. "Rose I just wanted to show you this in case something were to ever happen to me and your father. This spot is sort of a vault. It holds every important that we need." Her mother took out her wand and tapped the spot three times in a circular motion. As she tapped the spot, she muttered something unintelligible that Rose couldn't hear. The wall started creaking and it moved aside. Rose could only see papers inside the square hole in the wall. "Like I have stated though, it's only in case something happens to your father and I. Until then, just keep what I told you about this in mind. You'll know what to do when the time comes. I've made it so that when you do what I did and say the right words, it'll open for you." "Okay, mom." Rose said confused. Her mom waved her wand and the wall slid in place to hide the hole._

Maybe the words her mother left in the letter were the words she muttered to the wall that day. Rose decided to try it but it would have to be after everyone fell asleep. It seemed the ministry official knew something and that's why he was trying to be so interested in their reactions. Rose had to be careful. After dinner she told her grandma that she was going to visit her friends and stay the night at their house. She didn't have to ask anymore because she was of age but she wanted her grandma to know where she would be.

She threw Floo Powder in the fire and called out her friend Kianna's address. She landed in Kianna's fireplace and saw her sitting with her mom in the living room watching TV. She asked to speak to Kianna in her room. As soon as the door was closed, Rose told her everything. Twenty minutes later they went downstairs and Kianna told her mom they were going to visit Mimi quickly. Arriving in Mimi's fireplace, they asked Mimi to talk in her bedroom. Rose told Mimi the same story. They decided it would be best to spend the night at Kianna's place because it was just her mom there. Mimi's parent's are strict and had enchantment wards around their house at night. They got back to Kianna's and Ms. Vane said it was okay for them to spend the night.

At midnight, they got out of bed and quietly made their way downstairs. Mimi took out her wand and waved it through the air once. After detecting no enchantments, she opened the door and stepped out into the night with Rose and Kianna following behind her. They walked until they found an empty alley. They stepped into the alley and put Disillusionment Charms on themselves. After they weren't visible to the naked eye, they apparated to Godric's Hollow. The lane was void of any movement or activity.

They quietly walked to Rose's house. Mimi waved her wand through the air again and detected enchantments around the house. She flicked her wand and swiped it through the air. Not a minute later, she whispered the okay for them to enter the house. "It seems the ministry put wards around the house to keep out intruders. It wasn't hard to deactivate them." Mimi stated.

Kianna and Mimi lit their wands as Rose made her way to the spot her mom had shown her a couple months prior. She tapped the spot in a circle and whispered the words "A rose is still a rose, so rise above it." The wall started creaking, the silence of the night made it sound louder than it should be. Kianna and Mimi checked to make sure everything was the same on the street. Rose took out the papers that were in the wall. She lit the tip of her wand as she started skimming through the papers. The most recent paper was dated the day her parent's died, she put that one at the bottom and started from the paper that was dated the oldest.

Rose couldn't believe the information the papers contained. It was shocking, to say the least. It was information on Harry and her parent's killing the old followers of Voldemort. It went on to explain that Voldemort did a lot of damage in the Wizarding World, both physically and mentally. Rose didn't hold it against her parent's or Harry for wanting to rid the world of Voldemort's old followers. Her parent's had no regrets on what they did, nor did Harry.

The paper that was dated on the day they died though was what had Rose in disbelief. Her mother said children of the old followers were turning up dead. She called Harry on it and he didn't deny anything. The day they died, they were going to have an intervention to stop Harry. There was another letter written for Rose among all the papers of information. The letter said if the intervention didn't go well, then Rose would know who murdered her parent's. It also said that ever since the end of the second war Harry hadn't been the same. Everything that happened to him had broken him mentally. Her parent's tried to help him, but her mother feared he might not want help. She also feared the intervention might get ugly. Rose figured she hadn't predicted it would be her untimely death. Or maybe she had. Rose didn't know. The last thing her mother put in the letter was for Rose to keep an eye on suspicious deaths that happen in the Wizarding World; deaths that are ruled as accidental. Deaths like spells backfiring or houses burning down, anything that seemed out of the ordinary.

Rose didn't realize tears were running down her face as she was going over the papers. Her own godfather was the one who murdered her parent's. An uncle she trusted her whole life had taken away the two most important people in her and Hugo's life. She crumpled the last piece of paper and threw it across the living room. She ran upstairs to her room without saying a word to her friends. Once she was in her room, she powered up her laptop. She searched for the meaning of the purple hyacinth flowers her uncle had placed on her parents' graves. The meaning of the flowers was forgiveness. Someone who wanted forgiveness simply had to give purple hyacinth flowers. Rose knew those flowers were odd and for good reason. She slammed her laptop shut. Her friends were standing near her bedroom door.

"I trusted him. We, my whole family, trusted him. And what does he go and do? Murder my parent's!" Rose was gripping her wand so tight that her knuckles turned white. "He's going to pay for what he did! I will make sure of that."

"Who, Rose? Who are you talking about?"

"MY GODFATHER! He was the one who murdered my parent's. It's all in the papers my mom left me. She knew something bad was going to happen. She prepared for it. She was always prepared for everything. How could he do what he did? Ripping a child's parents away! I'm going to kill him!" Rose tried to storm out but her friends stopped her.

"Rose we have to be rational about this. You can't just waltz up to him and kill him. He's the Head of the Auror Department!" Mimi tried to reason with Rose and calm her down.

"I don't care! Let me go."

"No, Rose. If you act on impulse you're just going to get yourself killed. We have to think about this first." Kianna added.

"I have thought about it. I'm going to kill my godfather with or without your help."

"Well of course we're going to try to help you. We are you best friends." Mimi made Rose look her in the eyes. "We just have to be careful and smart about this."

Kianna nodded. "Yes, I agree. We have to plan how we're going to go about it."

"Alright." Rose conceded and stopped trying to struggle out of her friends grips. "How are we going to take down the Head of the Auror Department?"

**_Author's Note: as I've said in the beginning, i'm only writing three chapters. this is my third chapter. it's up to you, readers, if you want me to continue this story. i will leave it up for three months and if i don't get enough people that want me to continue with it, i will take this story down. so PM me or leave reviews. doesn't matter which. on another note, i hope you all don't hate me too much for killing Ron and Hermione off. if you have read my other story, you'll notice it seems like i hate Ron and Hermione but i don't. i'm just trying to be realistic. if my reality is too hard for you to comprehend, i don't expect you to keep reading and following my stories. i'm just trying to show my creative side and write stories that hopefully will touch people's hearts. it's pretty much what every author wants :)_**


	4. Demons

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing nor is copyright intended.**

_**A/N: I wrote this chapter in hopes that you see Harry as misunderstood. i don't see him as evil. someone evil would kill without cause, no reason at all. i don't want to portray him as evil. to get the full effect of this chapter, i recommend you listen to Demons by Imagine Dragons **_

Demons

_Several years after the war_

_I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide_

Hermione was watching Harry pace back and forth in front of her and Ron. She felt helpless. All the pain, remorse, regret, loss from death was clearly evident on her best friend's face. She wanted to grab him and hold him, as if to shield him from all the pain. She knew it wouldn't shield him though. Nothing ever would. One thing about being human is having pain, both physical and emotional. There were many cures for physical pain but there was no cure for emotional pain. There were alternatives, yes, but nothing permanent. Hermione felt only a mother's love could help cure emotional pain. Her best friend was lacking in that department though. Her heart ached and tears were on the brink of falling.

"Harry..." She whispered.

"Hermione. Don't." Harry was clenching and unclenching his fists.

After the war, they all thought they were finished. Something broke inside Harry though. Hermione wished she could understand, and she could but only a little bit. All the deaths, people that were tortured, families that were ripped apart all came crumbling down on Harry. Hermione and Ron were doing the best they could to console their best friend, but they always fell short. Even though they always gave it their all, it will never be enough. Hermione understood all of it and it made her heart ache that much more.

"I should have made him suffer more somehow. He died too easily, too painless. It's like he got away with everything that he did."

"Harry he didn't get away…"

"Hermione shut up!" Harry grabbed his wand out of his pocket and red sparks came out of the tip.

_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

Ron looked on the verge of saying something but Hermione grabbed his arm to stop him. He looked at her and she shook her head twice.

"All the people he killed… all the people he tortured… all the families he ripped apart… all for nothing because he died so easily… they suffered while he didn't… all for nothing."

"It wasn't all for nothing…"

"HERMIONE!"

"NO HARRY! They died for you so you could…"

"EXACTLY! Why would they die for me? I'm a nobody! The only reason why I'm famous is because people think I survived a killing curse when I didn't! It was just my mother's protection of love. LOVE! That's it! But everyone is painting me out to be some kind of hero."

"You are a hero, Harry. You did what few had the courage to do: go after the dark lord's horcruxes and destroy them. Then after all that was finished, you went above and beyond and finished him off once and for all."

Harry laughed maniacally, without humor. "I went after his horcruxes because Dumbledore told me to. No one else but the three of us and Regulus knew about his horcruxes. If they had, they would probably go after them too. And I didn't exactly kill him. The Elder Wand was mine to begin with. It would never betray it's master." Harry was still pacing, twirling his wand absentmindedly.

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

"Still…"

"No, Hermione! There is no 'still'! There is no 'but'! All those people who died, some sacrificial, died for nothing! NOTHING!" Harry swiped his wand and a force field like wind sounded and destroyed furniture and picture frames. "The only reason everything happened is because Voldemort was stupid enough to mark me as his equal! My parent's died because he accidentally marked me as his equal! That's the only reason they died!" Harry slashed his wand menacingly and a small explosion sounded, destroying several items along the mantel piece and also part of the wall. Hermione and Ron didn't flinch, they were use to it by now. "You know what Dumbledore told me? The prophecy didn't say who it would be. Neville and I were born on the same day. Neville's parent's also thrice defied the Dark Lord. It could have been him. I wish it was him! He still has his parent's."

"No, Harry, he doesn't. His parent's were tortured, which in turn made them insane. They might as well be…"

"It doesn't matter! The point is, I wish it wasn't me that this all happened to. I wish it wasn't on my conscience, my shoulders." Hermione remained quiet for the time being. It seemed like the best thing to do at the moment. "My parent's gave up their lives for me. They died so I could live. Some life I lived, huh? Locked up in a broom cupboard for 11 years like I was some kind of oddity. When I came to Hogwarts, my grades were always on the brink of failure and passing, nothing to be proud of. Then I skipped 7th year and went on the run from Voldemort. They died for nothing. After them, Cedric died just because he was THERE. That's it! No reason at all. He was just there. Next it was Sirius, while duelling to protect me. Even Bellatrix herself didn't suffer enough! She just died, no torture or anything. After Sirius, Dumbledore died. He died for me too!"

_So they dug your grave_  
_And the masquerade_  
_Will come calling out_  
_At the mess you've made_

"That's different, Harry. He was going to die anyways. You told us yourself."

"That's true." And for the first time, Harry stopped pacing. "But then there's Moody. He died helping me escape from my aunt and uncle's place. Hedwig also died during my escape from Privet Drive and George lost an ear." Harry stabbed the air with his wand and a flower pot exploded, sending flowers and shards of glass everywhere. "I miss Hedwig so much. She used to be my link to the outside world during my summers in Privet Drive." For a moment it looked like Harry was going to fall to his knees, but he started pacing again.

Hermione wanted to say something but she knew to just let him have his rant. Everything that was being destroyed could easily be repaired. That was why she and Ron remained seated and quiet.

"Dobby was next. He helped us escape by a hair from Malfoy Manor. If not for him, we would have been dead." Tears were welling up in Harry's eyes but he seemed to be holding them back. "BELLATRIX! That fucking bitch!" Harry slashed his wand this way and that way, not caring what he broke or destroyed. Parts of the wall, the floor, more of the furniture, picture frames and other various knick knacks all became his victim.

Hermione and Ron shielded themselves with their arms from all the destruction. '_Now the battle of Hogwarts_' thought Hermione. She was grateful it was almost over, so she could console her friend.

"Fred, Colin Creevey, Remus, Tonks and even Snape all died just to hold off Voldemort. Died, just so we could destroy the last of his horcruxes. Not to mention, countless others died during the final battle. All of these deaths, every single one of them, are all on my shoulders, my conscience. Every day I am reminded of people who willingly sacrificed themselves for me; willingly got tortured for me or to keep the whereabouts of me from Voldemort. I'm the one having nightmares about it. I'm the one shedding useless tears over it. They all died because they thought I was stronger than Voldemort, had special abilities that Voldemort didn't have. Voldemort was stronger than me. Luck was what got me through everything. Sheer dumb luck, that's it."

_Don't want to let you down_  
_But I am hell bound_  
_Though this is all for you_  
_Don't want to hide the truth_

"Sometimes I wish my mom at least survived. But no, Voldemort ripped it all away from me. My mom isn't going be there for my first heartbreak, or my wedding, or the birth of my children. She's not going to be able to tell me she's proud of me, give me encouragement when I need it the most, or just tell me she loves me. I was robbed of it all by the age of 1. An age I can't even remember." Harry finally fell to his knees, his shoulders slumped and his wand fell to the ground. The tears he was holding back finally started falling.

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

Hermione finally rose from the place she had been sitting through the whole rant. She hugged Harry tightly. He tried shoving her off but she wouldn't relent, hugging him that much more tightly. Harry finally gave in and put his head on her chest. The sobs that escaped him racked his body, shaking his shoulders. Hermione let him cry it out for a few minutes. Hermione started rubbing his back when his sobs stopped.

"Harry…" Hermione began cautiously. She waited to see if he would say anything. When he didn't, she continued. "Your parent's gave up their life for you out of love. They loved you so much. They were and are always going to be proud of you no matter what. Cedric Diggory's death was tragic, yes, but it wasn't in vane. I know it would easier to sit here and feel the loss of all their deaths, but we can't do that. We have to keep going on with life."

_They say it's what you make_  
_I say it's up to fate_  
_It's woven in my soul_  
_I need to let you go_

"Sirius died while doing something he loved, which was protecting you. Dumbledore died for something he believed in as a teen, for the greater good. Granted, back then greater good meant something different to him, but he found his way as an adult. I'm sorry you lost Hedwig but again, she didn't die in vane. If she had the chance, she probably would have fought for you too. Moody dying and George losing his ear would be for nothing if you don't continue living your life. Dobby also died doing something he loved, protecting you. Fred, Colin Creevey, Remus, Tonks and Snape died fighting for a better future. All of these deaths were not in vane, but they will be if we just stop, sit here and recount all of their deaths over and over. The only thing we can do is remember them; remember that they loved you; remember that they would have done anything to protect you. They might have died while holding off Voldemort, but there was going to be a war inevitably."

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
_I want to save that light_  
_I can't escape this now_  
_Unless you show me how_

"A war was going to happen whether we destroyed his horcruxes or not. A war needed to happen to see if good or bad wins. Good triumphed, but with many casualties. In every war, however, there's always going to be casualties. You were and always will be stronger than Voldemort. Voldemort distanced himself from everyone. No one loved him, they worshipped him. There's a difference. While you had people you loved and who loved you, he only had followers. Some of his followers only followed him out of fear. If asked to die for him, only a few out of hundreds would. People who are worshipped, rather than loved, lose their worshippers with time. Love is timeless, infinite. The only person who probably loved Voldemort was Bellatrix, but even then it was twisted. Not the right kind of love. Your mother's love showed she was stronger than Voldemort. Even when we thought you sacrificed yourself out of love, it showed you were stronger than Voldemort. Voldemort was terrified of death while you weren't. You greeted death as an old friend and still came out of it alive. So you see, you're stronger than Voldemort. As long as you keep loving, you'll always be stronger than Voldemort."

"Blimey, Hermione. I never thought of it that way." Ron said in awe.

"Yeah, you do have a point. Thank you both for being there as my best friends."

"Always" Hermione said while smiling.

"There's something I'm going to do, though. I understand if you don't want to help."

"What's up, mate?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to kill all of Voldemort's former followers. I want to get back at him somehow, and that's the only thing I can think of."

"All of them?" Hermione asked.

"With the exception of Narcissa, Draco and his family. Lucius isn't part of that equation though."

Hermione looked loss in thought for a few minutes.

"Excuse us for a minute?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded.

Ron grabbed Hermione's arm and lead her to the kitchen. Harry could hear them whispering but couldn't make anything out. He grabbed his wand and stood up. He looked around and saw the destruction he caused. He drew a straight line in midair with his wand and everything started repairing itself. Everything was repaired by the time Ron and Hermione returned from the kitchen.

"We will help you, Harry, because you're our best friend. Just promise me there will be no torturing and that things won't get out of hand." Hermione said sternly, looking into Harry's eyes.

"I promise."

_**A/N: there you have it. hopefully you don't think of harry as evil in this story after this chapter. if you still do, then that's your opinion and i won't hold it against you :) on another note, what do you think?**_** _here's a little excerpt of what's to come in this story. keep in mind, it's a rough draft._**

The battle the three girls were expecting broke out. It was Rose, Mimi and Kianna vs Harry with his Elder Wand. The girls tried something they've been practicing, apparating in and out around the area and sending spells, jinxes, hexes and even in some cases, unforgivable curses. Harry was putting up a hell of a fight. The ground around which they were duelling on was trembling with the force of their duel. Harry was starting to figure out their patterns of apparition. He striked as fast as a cobra when one of the girls came into his line of sight. The lone girl flew threw the air, and before she could land, Harry yelled "_Avada Kedavra!_" The girl raised suspended in midair for a few seconds and then fell to the ground. "NO!" one of the other girls screamed and slashed her wand through the air with tremulous force. Harry was thrown back by a burst of magic. "NO NO NO!" she continued screaming. she grabbed her friend's slack body and the two girls that were still alive disapparated from the scene.

_**Who do you think it was? :-O :-( **_


End file.
